Rite of Passage
by Crazy
Summary: Spoiler alert: a little snippet from 'Dead Certain.' I didn't like the way a small twominute scene played out, so I changed it. FINISHED!


Disclaimer: Not mine.  I'm just correcting a mistake, as I see it.  How presumptuous of me.

Rating: G – unless the one word 'Hell' makes it PG

Spoiler alert:  a little snippet from 'Dead Certain.'  I didn't like the way a small two-minute scene played out, so I changed it.

**_Rite of passage_**

by

Crazy

"Ah, Jim?  I don't think this is a good idea."  Blair squeaked while backpedaling.  "I…I can't do it, man.  You know me and heights."  Frightened, his blue eyes darted up the tree, to take in the thin branches.  "Oh man, and that just doesn't look safe."

"That's okay Chief."  The taller man clamped a hand on his younger roommate's shoulder, capturing his attention.  "We can wait until someone brings a ladder." 

"Y…yeah, that would be great."  He bounced nervously on his toes.  "Because I was NOT looking forward to climbing, ya know?"  Gesturing wildly, he returned his gaze to the offensive tree and shivered.

"The thing is,"  Jim began, scrutinizing the sky.  "It would be a shame if we waited."  He turned to gaze down at his partner.  "There is a good chance the rain will wash away any evidence before we can get our hands on it."

The head of curly hair swung back around.  "Jiiiiiiiim!"  He whined petulantly.  He hated it when the detective used the guilt tactic.

"What?"

"I really don't want to go up there." 

"I already said you didn't have to."  Calmly the detective shrugged out of his leather jacket and laid it across the hood of his truck, all the while judging the best rout to proceed.  If he worked it right, they would have the evidence before a single drop fell.  Deliberately he took two steps forward, hiding his face from Blair,  all he had to do was play on the kid's conscience.

"No, no no no no, Jim.  JIM!"  In a panic, the smaller man grabbed at his partner's arm.  "C'mon Jim!  You can't go up there.  Those branches won't hold your weight."

The Sentinel kept his gaze firmly fixed on the article of clothing that graced the upper branches of the tree.  He knew if he looked into his guide's eyes now, Blair would be able read his true intentions.  Instead he feigned thoughtful irritation and stuck his tongue into the inside his bottom lip.

Misinterpreting his thoughts, the long haired anthropologist yanked him away from the tree, and repeated;  "You CAN'T go up there."

Composing himself, Jim turned a poker face towards his housemate.  "I wasn't joking, Chief.  It IS going to rain and I would prefer to have that little piece of evidence squared away before it does."  With that he took another step towards the tree.

"No, NO, Ah…Ji!  A…alright, alright."  Blair shouted, and placed a staying hand on his chest.  "I'll do it."  Staring into his partners skeptical eyes, he sighed,  "I will climb the tree for you."

Blue eyes crinkled in triumph.

Noticing the half hidden mirth, Blair frowned, "But…"  he pointed a finger into his friend's chest.  "You OWE me one…..  BIG TIME!"  Satisfied he had made his point, the curly haired man turned back towards the tree and sized it up like the opponent he believed it to be.

Jim watched on, silently chuckling.  Sometimes it was too easy to get the kid to do what he wanted.  All he needed to do was add a little insult to injury.  "Need help there Sandburg?"

Ignoring the tone, Blair continued to glare up at his objective,  "No, Jim.  I can climb a tree by myself."

"Hmm.  Oh, I forgot you used to live with a monkey."

"Very funny."  He muttered.  Taking a deep breath, he moved forward, jumped, and hoisted himself upwards.  "Besides,"  He huffed as he reached for the next branch.  "Larry wasn't a monkey.  He was a Barbary ape."

Jim watched as his partner hugged the trunk of the tree tightly with one arm, while preparing his next move.  Extending his hearing, his lips thinned.  His anthropologist's breathing was already strangled, while his heartbeat sounded as if it were beating a hole in his chest. 

"Hey Jim!"  A worried voice called.  "Now is NOT a good time to zone."

Startled, the Sentinel jerked his gaze back to his friend.  "I'm okay Chief."  He assured before checking his progress.  It appeared the small man had made it half way up the tree before turning to check on his partner.  Unfortunately that was the kid's undoing.  Now his eyes were wide with fear, his whole body trembling with the emotion.

"Oh shi….Oh Jim."  Blair cried out.  "Too high man!"

"Your doin' fine Chief.  Just take a deep breath."  Irritated at himself, Jim took an unintentional step forward.  "That's it. Keep breathing, Blair.  Close your eyes.  Just concentrate on breathing."  He watched as the observer did as he was told.  "That's it.  Breathe in.  Now hold it, two, three.  Let it go,"  Nervously he licked his lips.  "Good, now do it again, breathe in, two, three."

Jim felt the frustration build within him. He should have waited for some help, now he had Blair on the edge of a full blown panic attack.  Coaching the younger man through another breath, he returned to scrutinizing the tree limbs.  "Okay Blair, I'm gonna help you get back down.  Remember the branch you just came from?  You are…."

"No!"  Blair shouted, his eyes still shut tightly.

"It's okay Chief.  Just a few branches and you will be safe on the ground."  Jim fisted his large hands.  Sometimes he could be SO stupid, and once again Blair was suffering because of it.  Determined to try and make things right, he began again.  "Now to your left…."

"No Jim,"  The words were forced through gritted teeth.  Stubbornly Blair winched his eyes open and reached for the next hand hold that would take him higher.  "I said I would get it."  He bit out while his knuckles turned white,  "And I will."  Clenching his jaw, he pulled himself farther into the tree.

Agitated, but refusing to say anything for fear of breaking the tenuous hold his guide had on the situation, Jim paced to the truck and threw on his jacket.  He was SO angry at himself, which translated into wanting to throttle the younger man. It was so easy to transfer the blame to his partner.  Much easier then admitting he was wrong.

"Jim!"

The sound of a tree limb breaking followed by the utter fear in his guide's voice, brought him back to the present.  With quick strides, he was back under the tree.  "Easy Blair!"  He called up.  Thinning his lips in irritation, he watched his friend struggle to find a new hand hold, his old one having broken under his weight.  "That is enough."  He decided.  "You need to come down now.  We can wait.  It isn't worth this, believe me."

The anthropologist firmed his jaw and continued his upward climb.  Within seconds he had the article of clothing in his hand.  "I got it Jim.  I...it looks like a man's suit coat."  Feeling triumphant, Blair made the mistake of looking down again.  And froze.  Suddenly his reserve of bravery used up.

The Sentinel frowned.  His Guide's heart rate had skyrocketed.  Clenching his fists tightly he glared at the tree.  Getting into one was always easier then getting out... unless one fell.  Growling at that thought, he began pulling on a set of gloves.  "Blair, you are going to have to toss me the coat."

"Huh uh, no way man."  Dark curls danced slightly with a negative shake.

"Listen, Chief.  It will be much easier to get down if you have the use of both hands.  Now toss it to me!"

Agitated with the situation, all Jim could do is watch as his Guide struggled through his panic attack.  It was obvious the kid was scared stiff.  Taking a deep calming breath, he ordered his thoughts.  The only way to get him down now, was to coax him like he would a frightened animal.

"Blair."  He began, trying to recapture the young man's attention.  "Just drop the coat.  It is not that important.  Just move your right hand away from the tree.  That's it.  Slow and careful.  Good."  Jim pushed out a gust of air, as he watched Blair's trembling form shift enough to release his death grip on the tree.  "Just open your hand."  He urged, then nodded curtly when the observer did as he was told.   "Good job Chief."  He praised, already reaching for the jacket as it tumbled through branches.  He was grateful it did not get caught on any other branches.

Now that that was done, Jim scrutinized the tree limbs once again.  Noting which ones looked the sturdiest, he mapped Blair's decent.  "Now, there is a good branch by your left foot.  I want you to step on it."  He watched as the younger man slowly moved to do his bidding.  "That's it, Chief.  Now transfer your weight to that branch."

Trembling with fear, Blair followed his Sentinel's instructions.  His only motivation being that he trusted Jim so completely.

Nodding his approval the older man looked for another perch.  "Okay, now move to the left again, there is a branch about waist high.  See if you can grip that.  That's it."  Jim felt irritation move his feet again.  Pacing a few steps one way, then the other.  "Good, that's good.  You're almost down now Chief."

"Jim?  I…I think I got it now."  Blair called down, his vice still expressing the terror he felt.  "I can do this."  Jerkily he looked down, then back up.  "I..I..I..I'm not Afraid."

"You keep telling yourself that Chief."  Jim muttered softly, his concern still acute. 

Taking a deep breath to steady his own breathing he continued to watch over the other man until the decent was over.  Blair was finally safe on the ground.  "You did good Blair."  Jim grunted, clamping a steady hand on his shoulder.  "You Okay?"

A nearly imperceptible nod was his answer.

Sensing his need to sit down, he led the small man back to the truck.  "Let's get you inside."

The observer allowed himself to be herded into the warm, safe, confines of the pickup.  He was still trying to ease the tight band of anxiety that restricted his breathing.  How the hell did he get convinced to go up there in the first place?  Shaking his head in wonder, he glanced through the windshield towards his latest nemesis and suddenly he realized something.  "I did it Jim." 

Jim smiled fondly at the wonder in his voice.

"I can't believe I did that."  Slowly the Anthropologist's voice took on an excited tone.  "This has got to be like a rite of passage or something.  I mean it's like…..wow, I did it."  Slowly his gaze turned to the detective, where he found the approval he craved.  "I did it man."  He whispered in awe.

"Yeah you did."  Looking into the blue depths of his partners eyes, Jim found the fear had been released.  "You ready to go now Chief?" He asked, finally pulling away.

"Sounds like a....Hey, what about that coat?" 

"Oh this?"  He held up the piece of evidence Blair had acquired.

"It looks like it matches our John Doe's pants."  The observer muttered, turning professional lightening fast.

Taking his cue from his guide, Jim began riffling through the pockets.  Pulling out a clip of colored paper his eyes narrowed.   "Swiss Francs."

Blair opened an evidence bag for Jim to deposit the money.  "Anything else?"

Focused now, the Sentinel went back to perusing the pockets.  In the last pocket he found something else.  "A European Passport.  Jean Duval from Marseilles, France.  I'd say this is our John Doe." 

"What's his coat doing a quarter mile away from where he fell?"

Dropping it into another evidence bag, Jim gazed back towards the bridge.  He had an idea but nothing concrete.  Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his partner and held out the coat.  "Can you get another bag open for this?" 

All the evidence squared away, Jim climbed into the driver seat.  "Shall we?"

"Yeah sure."  Blair muttered. 

He threw a concerned glance towards his passenger and noted he was once again staring up at the tree.

The guilt came back full force.  He had put his partner, his BEST FRIEND into a situation he nearly couldn't handle.  Full of self recrimination, he came to a decision.  Blair had been wrong.  He owed the Neo-Hippy more then 'ONE', and he intended upon paying him back soon.


End file.
